


Rembulan

by tiyeowo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiyeowo/pseuds/tiyeowo
Summary: Baekhyun selalu melabeli dirinya sendiri sebagai lelaki yang tidak memiliki keberuntungan. Sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa siang itu—ditengah kekesalannya yang baru saja ditinggalkan kekasih dan menduduki kursi yang masih basah akan cat, Baekhyun justru disadarkan bahwa eksistensinya dapat disamakan dengan rembulan.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19
Collections: Bulan Gulali 2020





	Rembulan

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini murni karya fiksi; merupakan hasil kreativitas dari penulis, tidak berhubungan dengan orang, lokasi, dan kejadian nyata. Semua nama dan gambaran karakter yang digunakan hanya dipinjam dan tidak mewakili pemilik di dunia nyata. Ide dan alur cerita seutuhnya milik penulis, tidak untuk ditulis ulang dan/atau disebarkan tanpa sepengetahuan penulis.
> 
> Twitter: @tiyeowo 

Sejak pertama kali Baekhyun menginjakkan kakinya di Seoul, lelaki itu seketika jatuh cinta kepada taman  _ Daechong _ yang terletak di seberang sekolah tempatnya mengajar. Taman itu, selalu mengingatkan Baekhyun akan musim favoritnya, musim gugur.

Tak jarang lelaki itu sengaja duduk di taman sambil menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya, pun tak jarang Baekhyun sengaja berlama-lama duduk di salah satu kursi kayu dekat air mancur—spot favoritnya, meskipun angin malam tak henti-hentinya berhembus, menusuk kulit putih lelaki pendek tersebut.

_ Namun, memangnya Baekhyun bisa secinta itu ya dengan suatu taman, hingga rela sakit flu dan batuk-batuk hanya karena tidak ingin meninggalkan taman tersebut hingga jarum pendek pada jam menunjuk angka 10? _

Tentu saja tidak!

Baekhyun sengaja menunggu hingga 2 jam lamanya, karena berharap bahwa kekasihnya akan menyusulnya dan setidaknya dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama, memakan kudapan sambil menonton pertunjukan musisi jalan yang sering tampil di panggung kecil sebelah air mancur di taman itu.

Nyatanya? Hingga pukul 10 malam pun, lelaki yang Baekhyun kencani selama tujuh bulan itu justru tidak terlihat batang hidungnya.

“Kan aku sudah bilang, aku tidak bisa menemuimu di taman itu, Baek!”

“Kenapa? Memang apa alasannya? Bukannya dahulu ketika kau baru saja mendekatiku, kita sering berkencan disana? Memang kalau sekarang apa bedanya??” Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengerti, mengapa lelaki yang bekerja di sekolah yang sama dengannya ini sekarang sudah jauh, jauh berubah.

“Baek, aku sekarang sudah bukan hanya seorang guru lagi. Dua bulan lalu, aku diangkat menjadi komite kedisiplinan. Setelah hampir lima tahun bekerja disini, akhirnya kerja kerasku dilihat oleh kepala sekolah! Mana bisa aku membiarkan segala usahaku hancur hanya karena seseorang mungkin melihat kita bersama dan melaporkannya kepada yayasan?”

“Memangnya ada yang salah dengan terlihat berkencan denganku? Kau malu punya kekasih sepertiku? *Hyung!*, aku bahkan masih tidak mengerti mengapa kita harus menjalani hubungan diam-diam seperti ini”

“Hubungan seperti kita ini.. masih tidak wajar di mata umum, Baekhyun. Apalagi di lingkungan sekolahan. Tolong, tolong mengertilah”

Malam itu, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk sekalian saja mengakhiri hubungan yang entah, akan berujung kemana jika terus dilanjutkan.

_ Memangnya—memangnya dia pikir dia itu lelaki yang spesial apa? Dia pikir, hanya ia lelaki yang mengejar-ngerjar Baekhyun dan menginginkannya menjadi kekasih? _

Enak saja! Baekhyun itu, punya banyak penggemar ya, asal kau tahu!

Namun, meskipun Baekhyunlah orang pertama yang memilih memutuskan hubungannya, dan meskipun Baekhyun juga yang memilih cepat-cepat pergi sambil mengomel di sepanjang perjalanan antara rumah mantan kekasihnya sampai di apartemennya,

siang itu, Baekhyun juga lah yang menangis tersedu-sedu di pojok taman  _ Daechong _ , di spot kursi favoritnya menghadap air mancur yang kadang cipratannya sering mengenai ujung sepatunya.

“Huhuhu! Dia pikir—hiks, dia itu siapa? Seenaknya membiarkanku pergi begitu saja! Hiks, memangnya—memangnya aku ini tidak berharga di matanya? Huhu, bagaimana bisa dia sama sekali tidak menahanku pergi?!” Isakan keras Baekhyun, tak ayal mengundang beberapa lirikan mata dari para penjual kudapan yang sedang beristirahat di tendanya masing-masing.

“Kenapa—kenapa tuhan jahat sekali, sih, kepadaku? Hiks, kenapa selama 28 tahun aku hidup—hiks, aku tidak pernah dipertemukan dengan orang yang benar HUEEE KENAPA YA TUHAN”

“Ehm—permisi, tuan”

“APA?!” Baekhyun menoleh cepat saat merasa pundaknya ditepuk pelan, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan wajahnya yang mungkin kini dipenuhi air mata—dan ingus.

Lelaki yang menepuknya, yang kini tersentak terkejut sambil memegang erat gagang sapu di tangannya pun hanya bisa melebarkan matanya, sebelum kemudian membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali.

“M-maaf.. T-tapi bangku ini baru saja di cat”

Hampir sepuluh detik keduanya tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara, sebelum yang lebih kecil menumpukan sikunya di paha dan menelungkupkan wajah di telapaknya sendiri, lalu menangis keras-keras.

“HUEEE KENAPA HIDUP INI BERAT SEKALI UNTUKKU HUHUHU”

“E-eh, tuan, mohon maaf sekali—Aduh, saya bantu bersih-bersih b-bagaimana?” Yang masih berdiri hanya bisa dibuat kelimpungan saat lelaki di depannya justru hanya menggeleng sambil mengelap air matanya kasar.

“K-kenapa tidak? Ini, baju tuan jadi kotor kena cat..”

“Sudahlah, hiks, mungkin memang aku saja yang sial. Hah, sepertinya tuhan tidak ingin aku bahagia”

“Kenapa berbicara seperti itu? Tuan dapat hidup sehat sampai sekarang saja adalah bukti bahwa tuhan menyayangi tuan”

“Apa artinya hidup jika selalu diberikan kesedihan terus-menerus? Dibenci oleh guru lainnya hanya karena murid-murid lebih menyukai mata pelajaranku, ditinggalkan kekasih yang malu memiliki kekasih sepertiku bahkan sampai duduk di kursi yang baru saja di cat! Astaga, memangnya pantas ya jika manusia mendapatkan kesialan bertubi-tubi seperti ini?” Mendengar pertanyaan yang lebih pendek dan melihat bagaimana air mata mulai menetes dari kedua matanya membuat lelaki yang masih menggenggam erat sapu di tangannya itu cepat-cepat duduk di area kosong di samping Baekhyun.

“Anggap saja—anggap saja tuan sama seperti bulan!” Kalimat itu sukses membuat Baekhyun menoleh, kembali menatap lelaki yang rupanya jauh lebih besar darinya itu.

“Bulan?”

“Iya! Bulan juga selalu bersinar terang meskipun temannya adalah gelap malam, pun tidak pernah marah meskipun kadang bintang-bintang enggan berdekatan dengannya. Tapi apakah bulan pernah mengeluh? tentu saja tidak! Ia tetap berada di atas sana, dengan cantiknya, sama sekali tidak egois meminta balasan”

“Tapi bukankah berarti bulan adalah sosok yang malang? Dibiarkan begitu saja meskipun ia terus bersinar dengan cantiknya?”

“Bulan tidak perlu pengakuan orang lain yang berkata bahwa ia cantik.  _ Ia tahu, ia cantik _ . Pun tidak membutuhkan teman yang dapat menemaninya, karena ia tahu bahwa siapapun yang berada disampingnya hanya akan terkalahkan oleh sinarnya”

“Apa itu berarti, bulan memang ditakdirkan hidup sendirian? Apakah menurutmu  _ aku _ harus hidup sendirian?” Baekhyun mengernyit, saat lelaki di sampingnya justru menggeleng mantap.

“Tentu saja tidak. Apa tuan tahu siapa yang dibutuhkan bulan? Sang matahari. Bulan butuh sesuatu—seseorang, yang lebih besar darinya untuk dapat membagi sinarnya. Nah, sama seperti bulan, tuan berhak mencari seseorang yang tidak merasa redup jika disamping tuan. Tuan berhak mendapat seseorang yang mau membagi sinarnya—berupa kebahagiaan dan cintanya, untuk tuan.”

Baekhyun terdiam, melongo beberapa saat sebelum menepukkan tangannya pelan.

“Wah, kau—kau sangat hebat dalam mendengarkan seseorang dan memberikannya solusi!” Yang dipuji hanya dapat menggaruk tengkuknya pelan, sebelum tertawa kecil dan lagi-lagi membungkukkan badannya.

“Ah, Haha, syukurlah jika ilmuku masih berguna”

“Eh? Memangnya kau lulusan apa? Tunggu—apa kau lulusan psikologi?” Melihat lelaki yang kini meletakkan sapunya di samping kursi itu mengangguk kecil kembali membuat Baekhyun menepukkan tangannya, namun kali ini keras-keras.

“ _ Heol!  _ Kau hebat sekali! Tapi, apakah aku boleh menanyakan ini?”

“Menanyakan apa?”

“Mengapa, kau bekerja disini? Eh, kau benar penjaga taman kan? Jangan bilang aku salah menebak?”

“Haha, benar, aku memang penjaga taman. Ini adalah pekerjaan sambilanku ketika sedang tidak memiliki jadwal praktek di klinik. Kau tahu, terkadang dunia memaksa kita bekerja lebih keras demi bisa tetap bertahan” Kali ini, ganti Baekhyun yang menggaruk tengkuknya meski tidak gatal.

“Aku jadi malu, karena telah mengeluh padamu padahal kau justru melakukan pekerjaan yang lebih berat dariku”

“Hei, jangan begitu. Setiap orang memiliki batas lelahnya sendiri-sendiri. Melihat orang lain yang lebih susah darimu bukan berarti tidak memvalidasi keluhanmu”

“ _ Yeokshi!  _ memang lulusan psikologi adalah yang terbaik dalam mendengar keluhan seseorang” Keduanya kemudian tertawa bersama, sebelum tawa mereka perlahan mereda dan akhirnya kembali sunyi—setidaknya sebelum Baekhyun yang terlonjak kaget dan cepat-cepat berdiri sambil berkata,

“Tunggu! Aku masih ada kelas dan harus mengajar setelah ini! Aduh, bagaimana ini huhu celanaku.. penuh dengan cat—Dan, hei! Kenapa kau ikut duduk? Astaga! Lihat! Celanamu ikut terkena cat pula” Baekhyun kemudian menarik tangan yang lebih tinggi, membuat keduanya kini berdiri berhadapan dengan Baekhyun yang masih menatap celana lelaki di depannya dengan rasa bersalah.

“Hei, hei, kenapa jadi tuan yang merasa bersalah? Bukannya ini salahku? Lagipula, aku sengaja ikut duduk di kursi ini karena ingin menemani tuan”

“Kenapa ingin menemaniku?”

“Supaya tuan tidak malu, karena harus berjalan ke toilet umum dengan pantat yang berwarna biru muda”

Siang itu, Baekhyun tertawa keras hingga harus berpegangan pada lengan lelaki di sampingnya karena perutnya yang keram.

.

  
  


.

  
  


.

  
  


_ “Ngomong-ngomong, kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Baekhyun, dan kau siapa?” _

_ ”Namaku Chanyeol” _

_ ”Ah, Chanyeol. Jadi, bolehkah aku bertanya tentang kalimatmu tadi? Tentang bagaimana bisa kau memberikanku contoh menggunakan bulan?” _

_ ”Entahlah. Hanya terpikir begitu saja” _

_ ”Terpikir begitu saja?” _

_ ”Eum, mungkin karena bulan adalah contoh yang cantik” _

_ ”Lalu?” _

_ ”... Dan Baekhyun.. Baekhyun juga cantik” _

.

  
  


.

  
  


.

_ ”Chanyeol, eum, apa benar aku boleh meminjam pakaianmu?” _

_ ”Baek, kau sudah bertanya hal itu puluhan kali, bahkan kau saja sudah memakai pakaianku! Tenang saja, aku tahu kau tidak akan kabur dan membawa pergi setelan mahalku” _

_ ”Tapi.. apakah aku tidak terlihat konyol? Maksudnya, pakaianmu sangat-sangat besar dan serasa menenggelamkan tubuhku” _

_ Chanyeol terdiam sebentar, sambil menatap tubuh Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah sambil meletakkan jemari telunjuknya di dagu. _

_ ”Hm, memang sedikit kebesaran, namun bukankah lebih baik daripada mengajar menggunakan pakaian yang terkena cat biru muda?” _

_ ”Hm, kau benar” _

_ ”Lagipula..” _

_ ”Lagipula?” _

_ ”Kau terlihat lucu mengenakan pakaianku” _

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Tidak bisa berkata-kata lain selain semoga, semoga, dan semogaaa prompter tidak kecewa dengan hasil karyaku yang dengan sok beraninya memilih ide unik satu ini☹ Dan kepada yang telah membaca sampai akhir, terimakasih banyak dan ditunggu kritik-sarannya!


End file.
